Question: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{3z - 6}{5} \div \dfrac{9z}{8}$
Solution: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $p = \dfrac{3z - 6}{5} \times \dfrac{8}{9z}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{ (3z - 6) \times 8 } { 5 \times 9z}$ $p = \dfrac{24z - 48}{45z}$ Simplify: $p = \dfrac{8z - 16}{15z}$